Making Our Task Force Stronger!
How can we make our task force better? I have some things I want to run by our core members, those of you who are interested enough to be reading this right now. I want to make our task force stronger. I don't know about you but it is painful to watch 5 people waste their attacks continually with really basics mistakes, like throwing your troops right in the middle of a bunch of dangerous defensive buildings and getting annihilated. Or more recently 4 or 5 guys attacking buildings that are not necessary in any way to taking out the power core, instead of flanking around to the back and finishing off the power core that was already half dead. I would like to try to teach these guys some good attack strategy where possible. I have been trying to get some of the guys to think and attack more strategically but it is very difficult to do so in the Boom Beach chat and notes. I am really mostly concerned with keeping our core group of guys happy while we work things out, so please let me know what you think in the comments page. Personally I think that Vandal, B9, Roamer, pete, andrew and Ace are our strong players. And the guys with the most need for improvement being Gwapo and Baguio. Again I don't want to ruffle any feathers so I want everyone's opinion on what we should do to make ourselves a more effective task force. '''Here are the main points to consider:''' # What are some possible solutions to teach members how to attack more effectively and follow a strategy when attacking on Operations? # Should we work with members who are not at our level of skill '''and''' are not engaged in following strategies and notes, and if so for how long? # Would you like our task force to be more serious about winning or be more relaxed/anything goes? # Should we expand the number of members to 25 or 50, and if so when? I will go first and let you guys know what iI think: 1. Not sure but this website is a start. 2. I want to work with people as long as they are willing. 3. I want to be a bit more serious but still have fun. 4. I like things as they are right now, but we may want to expand in the future to do bigger operations. Here is the discussion so far. '''Please Comment below and feel free to bring up any issues on your mind.''' Vandal466 I like the idea of expanding to 25 members but think we should wait for a bit. As for training the guys who need help, I feel like the only real ways to learn are, watching attacks and defences and actually attacking and defending. If you dont get it, you don't get it. That being said, if we do expand guys who at least use their op attack are useful, but if we stay at 10, we will need to be getting a bit more out of every member. Ops definitely need to be better planned. I also think a "batting order" or small squads within the task force would be helipful. If we had top, med and low tier players in each group and assigned them an op base it might be easier to coordinate. Ie; LOB#1 b9-andrew -gwapo lob#2 Kris, pete, baguio etc etc. We would also have one guy left over as reinforment if one squad get bogged down or a member cant use his attack in time. Kristoff The Great Hey, thanks for the input Vandal. I like your idea about using squads to attack on ops. That could definitely help cut down on confusion while helping weaker players to maximize their attacks for the greater good. At present you, B9, Baguio and occasionally Roamer are the only ones that communicate about strategy and well, anything really. I am not sure if some of the guys actually pay attention or read our notes and instructions. I get the feeling some just want to do the minimum and get the rewards, which isn't the end of the world or anything but if we are going to get serious about doing bigger operations then we may have to replace those that aren't willing to participate more fully. I am definitely going to need support to make these things happen, we need a core group of guys to get things going. I am thinking maybe we could have a captain for each squad to handle strategy and communications. I am thinking maybe you, B9 and I could be leaders of 3 squads, 1 for each base. We could be a pretty successful and attractive task force if we had some structure and recruit the right players. The stronger we get the more selective we can be about new members. But... I don't want to rock the boat too hard, too fast, and have a bunch of people jump ship. As you know it can take time to build a task force and it sucks not having enough members. Ya so thanks again for your input, let's keep talking and see how things develop. Cheers '''[[LEGION of BOOM Wikia|HOME]]'''